Plants, statues, and other objects found in gardens, parks, or other outdoor areas are continuously exposed to changing environmental conditions. Exposure to environmental conditions, such as hail, heavy rain, or change in temperatures, can seriously damage and may kill plants. Similarly, exposure to such environmental conditions can cause physical damage to statues, garden ornaments, and the like. Sheet materials such as tarpaulins or plastic sheets may be utilized to shield objects from adverse environmental conditions. However, sheet materials can be susceptible to displacement by winds, and may only protect the top portion of the covered object from environmental conditions, leaving the sides of the object exposed to the environment.